


Buio

by Omibombay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, PWP, Romance, Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“È notte fonda quando senti la porta del tuo appartamento chiudersi: lui è tornato da te. <br/>Aprì gli occhi, ma la stanza è immersa nella più totale oscurità, sembra quasi di galleggiare nel nulla. Resti in ascolto dei rumori che produce: i suoi passi, il fruscio sommesso e i lievi tonfi degli abiti che abbandona a terra.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buio

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Skyfall  
> Genere: romantico  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: James Bond, Q  
> Pairing: 00XQ  
> Coppia: slash  
> Rating: NC-17, rosso, M  
> Avvertimenti: PWP, lemon  
> PoV: seconda persona   
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Ian Fleming. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

È notte fonda quando senti la porta del tuo appartamento chiudersi: lui è tornato da te.   
Apri gli occhi, ma la stanza è immersa nella più totale oscurità, sembra quasi di galleggiare nel nulla. resti in ascolto dei rumori che produce: i suoi passi, il fruscio sommesso e i lievi tonfi degli abiti che abbandona a terra.  
Sentì il materasso cedere sotto il suo peso, una sua mano posarsi sul tuo fianco, tirarti senza troppa grazia, verso si sé. Sa che sei sveglio, sa che lo stai aspettando.  
Il respiro pesante dell’uomo è sulla tua nuca, la presa ferrea della sua mano grande e ruvida sulla tua coscia. La sua guancia ispida di barba incolta contro la tua. La sua erezione preme contro il tuo bacino.   
Le mani dell’uomo iniziano a vagare sul tuo petto sotto la maglia del pigiama, dentro i tuoi pantaloni e sotto le mutande ad accarezzarti con forza facendotelo diventare duro in pochi momenti, mentre dalle tue labbra escono gemiti indecenti.  
Il freddo ti ghermisce la pelle quando ti toglie il pigiama. Non lo vedi ma lo senti. Il suo respiro pesante, il suo odore forte e maschio mischiato al dopobarba che usa abitualmente, i suoi gemiti che si uniscono ai tuoi.   
Ti lasci manovrare, spogliare, toccare senza opporre resistenza, non avrebbe senso e poi a te piace il suo modo rude e ruvido di fare l’amore con te.   
Lo baci sulle labbra: un bacio feroce agognato da entrambi, uno scontro di labbra, lingue e denti, ti ferisce e senti il sapore metallico del sangue che si mescola alla vostra saliva.  
Avvinghi le tue gambe al suo bacino, strofinando le vostre erezioni gonfie da far male.   
Non c’è bisogno di parole tra voi, vi sentite, vi percepite, vi amate in una maniera che nessuno comprende.  
Getti la testa indietro e gridi il suo nome, mentre penetra nelle tue viscere con un unico animalesco affondo.  
Quello è il momento che preferisci quando entra dentro di te sancendo quell’unione di corpi ed anime.   
L’oscurità si riempie degli schiocchi dei vostri corpi uniti, dei vostri grugniti e del lieve cigolare del letto sotto il vostro peso.  
Il buio intorno a voi dilata tutto nello spazio e nel tempo, solo l’inesorabile pressione al basso ventre ti annuncia che l’epilogo sta per giungere.  
L’orgasmo vi travolge insieme, sempre, e dietro le tue palpebre serrate vedi tante piccole luci bianche che scemano, mano a mano che il tuo corpo si svuota. 

Boccheggi quando esce da te, detesti quel momento, lo odi con tutto te stesso perché senti un freddo terribile ed un vuoto incolmabile. Allunghi le mani in avanti, ma non riesci mai ad affermarlo o trattenerlo vedi solo tenebre dinnanzi a te.   
Resti con il fiato spezzato, sudato ed appiccicoso ad ascoltare i fruscii sommessi, annaspi in quel buio denso e ora nemico. 

La porta del tuo appartamento si chiude con un tonfo sordo e tu spalanchi gli occhi e ti svegli.   
Sei nel tuo letto, solo, le coperte fin sotto il naso, il pigiama addosso e un’inconfondibile umidità nelle mutande mentre la luce dell’alba rischiara la tua stanza.   
Annaspi in cerca d’aria, vorresti solo gridare la tua frustrazione. È successo ancora un sogno netto e vivido; succede da molto ormai sai perfettamente quello che significa.   
Ti sei innamorato di uno dei tuoi agenti doppio zero, del più distante, del più irraggiungibile: James Bond.  
Questi sogni ne sono la prova inequivocabile, non puoi farci niente è successo e basta. Puoi controllare i computer, programmarli per fargli fare ciò che vuoi digitando stringhe e codici, creando algoritmi, ma non puoi mettere freno ai sentimenti.  
Attendi, con gli occhi chiusi, che la sveglia suoni.   
Un’altra giornata alla sezione Q, a fare da supporto ad una missione pericolosa di Bond, a trattenere il fiato quando lui non risponde, a gioire quando l’incarico va a buon fine, a desiderare il ritiro ed e la riconsegna dell’attrezzatura, per rubare qualche attimo in presenza di James, per poterti crogiolare nella sua voce calda e suadente che ti canzona, per sfiorargli casualmente le dita, per imprimerti nella mente ogni dettaglio di quel viso, di quegli occhi, di quella bocca.  
Due lacrime scorrono lungo le tue tempie e la sveglia suona strappandoti crudelmente dalle tue fantasie: perché questo sono e resteranno, delle fantasie e dei sogni che non si avvereranno mai.


End file.
